Stripers
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemón Terminado Inuyasha Taisho un striper profesional, Kagome Higurashi una chica que fue obligada a ver ese espectaculo... Solo que ambos tienen una historia y un pasado... RESUMEN DENTRO...
1. Espectáculo

**Stripers**

**By: Fesabi**

_Inuyasha Taisho un striper profesional, con aquel oficio que es contratado por aquel cuerpo tan sexy que algunas mujeres se desmayan al verlo actuar, otras tan solo desean ayudarle a retirarle toda su ropa… _

_Kagome Higurashi una chica que fue llevada aquel espectáculo por causa de su amiga, enamorándose a primera vista de aquel hombre._

_Solo que ambos tienen una historia y un pasado…_

**Capitulo I.- Espectáculo.**

¡Oh vamos Kagome!…- lo dice aquella mujer de cabello café, arrastrando a su joven amiga hacia dentro de aquel espectáculo.

Sabes Sango que no me gustan este tipo de cosas…- lo contesta al sentarse en uno de los asientos de primera fila.

Por favor Kagome, sabes que tu esplendido esposo nos dio las entradas…- lo recuerda Sango…

Solo por que a ti te gusta ver todo esto, pero sabes que a mi…

Ya lo se… mejor cállate y disfruta de este espectáculo.- se lo dice Sango viendo como esta por comenzar el espectáculo "Stripers".

_Tercera llamada…_

Las luces de aquel lugar comienzan a apagarse lentamente solo dejando las dos que iluminan directamente al escenario, que continué uno tubo largo de metal en el centro para aquella atracción femenina.

_Con ustedes el hombre esperado por toda la población femenina y que hoy se retira… Inuyasha Taisho_

Se escucha aquel anuncio reconociendo la voz de aquel baka, que Sango destila por él… Miroku Taisho, él hermano de aquel hombre.

_Inuyasha Taisho con ustedes_

Se vuelve a escuchar aquella voz, dejando ver en aquel escenario un hombre de espaldas al público femenino, viendo todas aquellas mujeres aquel trasero bien formado con esas piernas y la espalda ancha con aquel cabello negro que tanto les gusta.

Ve aquel hombre enfrente forrado de aquel traje negro con un aire de sensualidad, que bien en aquellos momentos se siente embobada, como si aquel hombre la mantuviera prisionera de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Comienza a sonar una música suave, con unas voces al fondo, dejando que suavemente la melodía haga juego con aquella cadera que se mueve de un lado al otro, del mismo modo que aquellas fuertes piernas.

El piano comienza a sonar, haciendo que aquel hombre se de la vuelta lentamente si perder aquel movimiento de cadera, una vez de frente, comienza a sonar aquella trompetas dándole un toque mas sensual a los movimientos que este hace con aquel chaleco que tiene puesto, viendo que debajo de el no tiene nada, solo la piel bronceada que le muestra al publico femenino.

Con aquellas manos comienza a quitarse lentamente aquel chaleco a su vez mientras baila para la multitud de mujeres que gritan y piden "¡Que se la quite! ¡Que se la quite!", haciendo que una pelinegra se enoje…

Viendo aquellos ojos dorados que no paran de perderla de vista, como si aquel hombre llamado Inuyasha estuviera haciéndole aquellos movimientos solo a ella.

¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Aquel grito se escucha por toda la sala, un millón de voces unidas ante aquel grito al ver como aquel hombre termina quitándose aquel chaleco dejando ver el sensual pecho que tiene de la misma manera que el abdomen perfectamente para ser explorado por manos femeninas.

Aquella música sigue con su ritmo dejando que algunas mujeres se desmayen ante los movimientos sensuales de aquel ojidorado, pero esté solo tiene un objetivo donde su vista esta fija, en aquella mujer de ojos chocolates colocada en la primera fila, con aquella melena azabache y bien una pequeña pancita que se deja ver en aquella ropa.

¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!

De nuevo se escucha otro grito en coro por aquella población femenina al ver como aquel hombre comienza a quitarse los pantalones lentamente, con un movimiento se desase de ellos, dejándolo solo con aquellos boxsers algo diferente a los comunes, que estos aprieten el cuerpo del chico, mientras con aquella mano arriba de su cabeza que tiene sus pantalones, comienza a girarlos dejando que su cuerpo siga con aquellos movimientos que aquella trompeta lo acompaña.

¡¡OH KAMI!!

Se escuchan aquellos gritos.

¡¡LANZALO ACAAA!!

Lo gritan las mujeres de hasta el fondo, tratando de mantenerse en sus asientos para no abalanzarse hacia aquel dios.

¡¡YO ATAJARLOO!!

Lo gritan de nuevo aquellas mujeres.

Kagome tan solo ven lo desesperadas que están por aquel hombre, esta de acuerdo que es un hombre… pero siente un profundo coraje por el hecho de que aquellas mujeres sigan gritando como locas.

¡¡YO ATAPARLOO!!

Lo vuelven a gritan, pero ahora toda la población, incluida Sango que se encuentra a su lado…

¡¡FIFUFFFIFUFIFU!!

Escucha aquellos chiflidos al ver a aquel hombre dirigirse hacia el tubo y comenzar a moverse de forma sensual, de la misma manera como si estuviera seduciendo a una mujer solo que a diferencia este es un pedazo de metal, pero aquellas mujeres pueden verle todo…

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Se escucha aquel grito por diez mujeres al ver como Inuyasha lanza sus prendas hacia el público ocasionando un revuelo, dejando que la música siga con aquella función.

Puede ver el sudor de aquel hombre dejándolo reflejar ver más sexy que al principio, sigue viendo aquella función deseando que aquello ya acabe pero parece ser que como ser el último espectáculo de aquel sexy boy, decidieron largar la función.

No soporta más y se levanta del asiento… teniendo aquellas enormes ganas de vomitar, es como si el embarazo ya la estuviera afectando a los tres meses de gestación.

Siente la mira de Inuyasha posarse en ella al dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra el tocador, dándole aquella mirada desaprobatoria.

¡¡MAS, MAS!!

Escucha aquellas voces, mientras la música se termina suavemente, escuchando a Miroku anunciar

_Gracias por su atención al último desfile de Inuyasha Taisho, con ustedes Kouga Taisho, hermano de este._

Abre la llave de aquel lavabo mojando suavemente su rostro, sintiéndose fresca en aquellos momentos, Inuyasha la perturbaba de cierta manera, y aquello lo sabe desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquella fiesta de solteras.

Se mira en el espejo luce diferente, luce como mamá… fija su vista en aquel anillo que muestra su mano derecha en aquel dedo que debe de ser colocado viéndolo fijamente, esta casada y es feliz… muy feliz, pero a veces los celos no se van y es tan normal queriéndolo tanto.

_Tres años… tres años desde que conoce aquel esposo suyo._

¿Kagome por que te fuiste?.- lo pegunta Sango entrando al tocador, donde esta su amiga.

¿Por qué crees?...- lo contesta como si aquella pregunta tuviera respuesta lógica.

Bien… bien… anda mejor vamos a verlo…- lo sugiere Sango arrastrando a su Kagome hacia donde están los camerinos.

Al salir de los baños todavía ve aquella multitud de mujeres babear por aquellos hombres, en el escenario Kouga con aquel cuerpo algo similar al de Inuyasha, muy apuesto pero ella prefiere aquel hombre de ojos dorados.

No pueden pasar señoras…- lo dice aquel grandulón que se encuentra vigilando la entrada de los camerinos, para no molestar aquellos play boys.

Claro que podemos pasar…- lo protesta Sango, y conociendo el carácter de esta prefiere que su hermana discuta.

Ninguna mujer esta permitida para ver a Inuyasha Taisho y mucho menos a sus hermanos…- lo dice aquel hombre, obstruyendo la entrada.

Si no deja que pasemos, planeo denunciarlo…- lo amenaza la misma Sango, haciendo que aquel guardia se ría de ella.

Ni que estuviera la esposa del señor Taisho para que pasara…- lo dice aquel hombre en forma burlona- se que ella nunca viene a sus funciones.- lo concluye viendo aquellas mujeres insignificantes.

Para tu mayor información BAKA, la esposa de aquel hombre… es esta mujer…- lo dice Sango dejando ver a su hermana a un lado.

**Continuaraaaa!!**

**¡Jojojo!, ¿Qué les parece este nuevo fic?... aunque es muy corto… esta historia esta dedicada especialmente para mi hermanasa del alma (Mili), la cual me inspiro en hacerlo…**

**Espero que les guste la idea, y dejen sus mensajes!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Camerino

**Capitulo II.- Camerino.**

Para tu mayor información BAKA, la esposa de aquel hombre… es esta mujer…- lo dice Sango dejando ver a su hermana a un lado.

¡Ja si claro, y yo soy Tarzan!.- lo contesta este dejando algo sarcástico en el asentó.

Mucho gusto señor Tarzan, ahora déjenos pasar.- lo dice Sango, viendo como su amiga no esta de ánimos para pelear, lo mas seguro es que este celosa o triste de saber que Inuyasha siempre es mirado por todas esas mujeres y que ella sea algo insignificante a su lado.

Lo siento pero esta prohibido el paso.- lo vuelve a decir el grandulón, no iba a dejar pasar a esas mujeres que se hacen pasar por personas que no lo son.

Lo voy a demandar…- lo amenaza Sango de nuevo.

Haga lo que quiera mujer, pero tengo ordenes…- se lo dice.

Sango vamos ¿si?.- lo sugiere Kagome.

Pero Kag…

Anda, no importa si no lo vemos… después de todo tiene que ver a su publico femenino…- se lo dice, dejando que su rostro siga triste.

Pero Kag…

No Sango, mejor deja que trabaje…- lo dice Kagome dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

Se va arrepentir de todo esto baka, espero que Inuyasha no lo mate por esto…- lo dice Sango lanzado una ultima mirada aquel hombre- y pienso que debería de ver la foto que Inuyasha siempre le deja a los guardias de su esposa.- lo concluye, para salir atrás de su amiga.

¡Oh Kami!, rápidamente saca de su chamarra un pedazo de periódico que el mismo Inuyasha le dio por si su esposa quiere entrar y pueda reconocerla, desdobla aquel pedazo de papel, para ver una foto de Inuyasha Taisho abrazando a su mujer, que bien se encuentra recargada en su pecho y brazos, dejando ver una pancita de apenas tres meses, tomada la foto el día de ayer, al anunciar el retiro de Inuyasha Taisho.

Se iban a enojar con él… mas bien lo iban a matar y lentamente… debía de buscar aquella señora pero, no puede dejar su puesto… oh kami ¿que hará?.

¡El radio!

Lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a llamar al guardia de seguridad explicándole las cosas, y el peligro en que se encuentra su vida.

Esperaba que ese pudiera salvarlo.

-.-

No pueden salir lo siento.- lo dice aquel guardia posándose en la puerta.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta Sango.

Ordenes.- se los contesta- señora Taisho podría acompañarme su esposo quiere verla.- lo dice haciendo una señal que camine hacia el pasillo continuo, lo mas seguro es que la lleve con su esposo.

Te veo mañana Kagome.- lo grita Sango viendo alejarse su amiga por aquel lugar, ahora ella ira a disfrutar del espectáculo.

-.-

Esa Sango, hubiera preferido irse a descansar a casa, no tiene ganas de ver a Inuyasha… ella no quería venir, pero con los boletos que Inuyasha le dio a Sango, ¡¡arg!!, tiene tantas ganas de estrangularlo, y también de llorar…

Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, cerrándolos para que las lagrimes no fluyan por ellos.

Aquí es señora.- lo dice el hombre, dejando que Kagome se pare enfrente de una de las puertas donde dice un letrero _"Inuyasha Taisho"._

Gracias…- lo murmura al ver como este le abre la puerta, y la deja entrar, cerrándola tras de si, dejándola completamente sola.

Oh Kagome te estaba esperando.- lo dice Inuyasha levantándose de aquella cama, donde hacia donde esta su esposa.

Ve de pie a su esposo ya cambiado con una camisa color azul y unos jeans, lo cual lo hace ver muy sexy, haciendo que sus ojos dejen salir aquellas lágrimas.

¡Oh Inuyasha!.- lo grita para correr hacia sus brazos, llorando en aquel pecho, Inuyasha en cambio se queda perplejo ante la actitud de Kagome, ¿Qué demonios le paso?, no había terminado el show por que ella se levanto disgustada, ¿Qué mas quería aquella mujer?.

¿Qué tienes cariño?.- lo pregunta, abrazando a su esposa, dejando que llore lo que quiera en sus brazos.

Ven mejor vamos a acostarte.- lo murmura tomando aquella mujer entre sus brazos, para llevarla a la cama que se encuentra en aquel camerino amplio.

¡buf!, adora a esa mujer, pero en algunas ocasiones lo vuelve loco… según Sango es por las inseguridades que tiene Kagome, si cuando la conoció esta se disfrazaba detrás de ropa anticuada y unas horribles gafas, y ahora que por lo menos se ha cambiado un poco sigue con las mismas inseguridades.

¿Qué tienes cariño?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar ahora acostado a lado de ella, dejando que Kagome se aferre a sus ropas.

Tu no me quieres…- lo murmura entre sollozos.

¿Cómo que no te quiero?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha confundido, si aquella pelinegra es lo que mas adora en esta vida, y claro aquel bebe que viene en camino.

Todas esas mujeres…- lo comienza a decir, dejando escapar un pequeño hipo- y yo…- se lo dice, dándole a entender lo que le dijo la primera vez que salieron.

_No creo que sea lo mejor salir…- lo dice Kagome, viendo a Inuyasha sentado en la sala de su casa._

_¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta, viendo a la mujer salir con aquel vestido lindo, algo sencillo pero dándole aquel toque de inocencia, que lo cautivo en el primer momento en que la vio._

_Bueno es que todas esas mujeres… y yo… no soy nadie.- lo murmura al sentarse a lado del chico._

_¡feh!, si te estuve insistiendo todo un mes en que aceptaras, eres alguien Kagome… no en vano Inuyasha Taisho persigue a las mujeres…- se lo dice en forma arrogante, viendo como aquello hace que Kagome sonría._

Y esa Kagome sigue igual como hace cuatro años atrás…

Cariño yo te amo…- se lo dice, viendo como esta se separa de sus brazos para verlo a sus ojos.

Yo también y mucho… pero me da miedo perderte…- se lo dice con aquella voz infantil dejando escapar un hipo.

No te vas a deshacer de mí fácilmente.- se lo dice en broma, sabiendo los resultas que tendría en Kagome, hacerla sonreír.

Te quiero, te amo y te adoro…- lo murmura Kagome alzando sus labios hacia los labios del chico dejando que este los acaricie suavemente, antes de darle un beso.

Pasa sus piernas en medio de las de la chica enrollándolas de aquella forma que suele hacerlo cuando ambos se encuentran en la cama después de hacer el amor.

Sube lentamente sus manos por la cintura de su esposa, del mismo modo que comienza a subir aquella camisa sintiendo la suave piel de Kagome, del mismo modo que aquel pequeño bulto que se encuentra en el vientre de la chica.

Hey Kagome, por que no… nos quedamos aquí…- se lo murmura, bajando la comisura de sus labios hacia el cuello.

Pero…pero alguien… po…dría… venir…- lo dice con aquella voz entre cortada.

Todos están ocupados en el espectáculo, y ordene no molestarnos…- se lo dice al ver los ojos de su Kagome ya dilatados, y recordar la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

_Él entra a su departamento con una mujer en brazos, hace un año exactamente que anda con Kagome, claro que en algunas ocasiones no puede verla por su trabajo y las giras, pero cuando esta en Japón- Tokio, hace lo posible por estar todo el día con aquella mujer._

_No abras los ojos…- lo dice, al depositar las llaves con la bolsa de Kagome en el sillón, vigilando que Kagome no abra sus ojos._

_Se dirige a una de las habitaciones que se encuentra en el pasillo, para entrar a la primera recamara, depositando a la chica en el suelo, para darle un suave beso en sus labios que Kagome corresponde al abrazarlo fuertemente de su cuello, haciendo aquello más intimo._

_Hey espera…- lo murmura, al sentir como esta no desea separase de sus labios, pero él tiene pensado otras cosas- mira….-_

_Kagome hace lo que le dice Inuyasha, viendo a su alrededor, velas aromáticas por todos lados, en la cama una colcha blanca, y encima pétalos de rosas blancas, sencillamente hermoso._

_Es para ti pequeña…¿ crees que olvidaría nuestro primer aniversario juntos?.- se lo dice cerca de su oído, haciendo que Kagome se ponga nerviosa, al pensar lo que va a suceder._

_Ve el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica, preguntándose si esta preparada, ya sabe que esta es su primera vez, pero no desea forzarla a nada._

_¿lo deseas Kagome?.- se lo pregunta, haciéndola girar para que lo vea solo a él._

_Ve como asiente tímidamente, viendo sus ojos marrones con el brillo inocente que tanto le gusta._

_Besa lentamente sus labios, caminando hacia la cama con la chica, para dejarla acostada con él… saboreando el dulce néctar de aquellos labios._

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo a Kagome entre sus brazos, y completamente suya, como lo esta haciendo ahora, despojándola de aquella camisa abotonada, admirando y saboreando cara parte de su piel.

Estoy fea…- lo dice Kagome, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas al ver como su esposo se encuentra observándola detenidamente, sin que tenga nada cubriendo su pecho.

Oh claro que no, eres muy hermosa.- se lo contesta para inclinarse a besar aquellos dos pechos, que se encuentran muy duros… sabiendo que su esposa lo desea tanto como él.

Escucha un suave gemido al envolver con sus labios aquel pecho, para comenzar a mamarlo como lo hará aquel pequeñín cuando nazca.

Inu…ya…sha….- lo murmura suavemente.

Soy todo tuyo cariño…- se lo dice, al quitarle aquella estorbosa faltada, con los zapados y aquellas medias, dejándola solo con una prenda en su cuerpo.

Estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha es como estar en el mismo celo, sintiendo aquellos besos acariciar cada una de sus zonas mas sensibles, aquel hombre experto en la seducción.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados al sentir aquella sin fin de explosiones, también puede sentir como la piel de Inuyasha esta se encuentra contra la suya y eso que ella no ha hecho nada solo que disfrutar de aquellas caricias.

Hey cariño, no voy hacerlo todo yo solo…- lo susurra Inuyasha cerca del oído de Kagome, dejando que sus manos se mantengan quitas en el cintura que se pierde poco a poco de la chica a causa del embarazo.

Apenas abre sus ojos, enfocando a Inuyasha enfrente suyo, aquellas pupilas doradas con fuego de manera excitante.

Ve como su Kagome fuñe su dulce rostro, desde que empezó el embarazo ella desea que el haga todo y claro no le afecta mucho, pero también quiere sentir aquellos labios en su pecho aunque sea… que lo vuelva loco mas de la cuenta.

Estalla en carcajadas al sentir como Kagome comienza a besarle el pecho, como si aquella pelinegra hubiera leído sus pensamientos, tanto así se conectan.

¿te hago cosquillas?.- se lo pregunta de aquella forma inocente que tanto le gusta a Inuyasha, haciendo que aquel miembro mantenga su máxima posición enterrado en el vientre abultado de Kagome, listo para ser hundido en aquella cavidad.

Ven acá pequeña…- se lo dice al dejarla completamente a su merced, acomodándose de manera delicada entre las piernas de Kagome, asegurándose de que no le haga ningún daño al pequeño…

Apenas siente cuando el ya se encuentra dentro, deslizándose en aquel interior que tanto adora, la sensación mágica que experimenta a lado de Kagome, escucha un gemido salir de los labios de Kagome, viéndola en aquel estado, lista para seguir siendo devorada por sus labios.

Se inclina a besar primero aquella frente un poco húmeda a causa de las embestidas que proporciona sus caderas unidas, continúa con aquella nariz, sus ojos cerrados y finalizar con aquellos labios.

Siente las manos de Kagome deslizarse por todo su pecho, aquel lugar donde todas las mujeres comenzaron ha babear cuando hizo aquel stripers, dejando a una Kagome muy celosa, pero no debería de estarlo ya tendría preparada un stripers para ella sola…

Termina con aquel recorrido de besos en el ombligo que dentro de poco será botado por su pequeño.

Siente una ultima embestida con aquel liquido recorrer su vientre ahora ya ocupado, sabiendo bien que aquellas semillas su cuerpo lo brotara…

Inuyasha se tumba a lado de ella, abrazándola mientras se quita de aquel lugar, por la comodidad de su pequeño.

Escucha un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, sabiendo bien que se encuentra descansando, y aquel espectáculo continua lo mas seguro es que hicieron repetir a Miroku o Kouga, ya que Sesshomaru salio del negocio cuando pidió el matrimonio a Rin.

Toma a su esposa entre sus brazos, acomodándola para que aquellas sabanas puedan tápalos de la fresca noche, acariciando suavemente el hombro desnudo de Kagome, recibiendo como respuesta suspiros y aquella respiración ya tranquila.

Kagome.- la llama suavemente.

mmmm…- lo contesta, acurrucándose en el pecho de este, pasando sus manos alrededor del abdomen de Inuyasha y sus rodillas enrollarlas.

¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, sintiendo suaves caricias en su abdomen.

Aja…- se lo contesta…

_Sango yo no deseo ir a un espectáculo para solteras.- lo dice como capricho Kagome, negándose a asistir aquel espectáculo que su amiga la invito._

_Pero Kagome, por favor… es una fiesta privada ¡y estarán lo mejores hombre de Japón!.- lo ultimo lo dice gritando._

_No, no y no…- se lo repite sin dar su brazo a torcer._

_Por favor, y prometo ya no pedirte nada mas…- se lo comienza a decir, viendo como su amiga comienza a ceder- y prometo lavar los trastes y hacer la comida cuando me toque…- se lo concluye._

_Esta bien…- se lo dice soltando un pesado suspiro._

_¡gracias!, ¡gracias!.- lo dice Sango saltando como una niña chiquita que acaba de recibir los mejores regalos._

_Pero iré vestida como yo quiera.- se lo dice, al ver la cara de terror de s amiga._

_¡oh kami!...- lo murmura entre dientes Sango._

_Apenas van llegando a la fiesta, una despedida de solteras y como la novia tiene mucho dinero se le ocurrió la alocada idea de contratar a los stripers mas codiciados de Japón, y por que no del mundo._

_Oh vamos Kagome debiste de venir mas ligera.- lo dice una de las chicas a acercarse a Kagome, vestida de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y una falda algo guango que le llega muy debajo de las rodillas casi a los tobillos, con unos zapatos azul cielo como el color de su conjunto y claro sin olvidar aquellas gafas._

_Yo trate de convencerla.- lo dice Sango entrando a la fiesta con ropa muy ligera._

_Ni modo… ¡vamos a la fiesta!.- lo gritan varias chicas, dejando pasar aquella mujer._

_Camina distraídamente por aquel enorme lugar, conoce a ayume desde muy chica… desde la secundaría y a Sango desde el jardín de niños…_

_Ve como todo esta arreglado para el evento que Sango le platico "el stripers de hombres", precisamente "stripers Taisho", según Sango hombres hechos como dioses, y también lo que le contó es que ellos también cobran por acostones, pero de que se preocupa si en aquella fiesta no va haber solo puro show._

_No esta muy segura de pertenecer a ese lugar, esa es feliz a sus vente y cuatro años soltera sin compromisos y dedicada a su empelo, sabe que debe de soñar con una familia, pero los hombres le atemorizan, desde que Hoyo trato de hacer algo que ella no quiso por suerte Sango pudo ayudarla a deshacerse de ese baka antes de que intentara algo._

_Toma asiento en enfrente del escenario viendo como algunas cosas se mueven por atrás de esas cortinas, lo mas seguro es que el show no tarde en comenzar._

_Suspira algo aburrida, cerrando sus ojos por cansancio ella ya debería de estar en la cama y soñando con aquel príncipe azul que le en sus novelas que tanto le gusta comprar, no estar esperando a que empiece un show de hombres que bailen para desnudarse._

_¿disculpe, puedo usar la silla de junto?.- escucha que una voz masculina la llama, obligándola abrir sus ojos, enfocándolo con una mirada ámbar que la ve de frente, como si la analizara detenidamente._

**Continuaraa!!!**

**¡O.o!, me quedo sin palabras… etto al leer uno de sus mensajes alguien menciono que hay una historia similar de diana palmer, la verdad apenas me voy enterando para ser sincera y si en verdad hay una igual quisiera que me dieran el nombre para ver si la puedo encontrar y leerla, por que como he dicho es una historia original, bueno eso yo pensaba…**

**Así que si tienen el nombre por favor de decirme…**

**Pasando a otra cosa muchas gracias por sus mensajes, la verdad este fic no lo quería publicar por que pertenece la idea a mi hermanasa y a mi… así que los créditos no son todos míos, mi hermana me da algunas ideas… y nos deleitamos con este Inu sexy ¬!...**

**Por ultimo solo me queda decirles, que entre mas mensajes pongan, mas rápido tendrán los capítulos -!... jojojojo…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo III.- Recuerdos.**

_¿disculpe, puedo usar la silla de junto?.- escucha que una voz masculina la llama, obligándola abrir sus ojos, enfocándolo con una mirada ámbar que la ve de frente, como si la analizara detenidamente._

_He… si…- se lo contesta viendo aquel guapo hombre, oh kami de donde salio._

_¿Cómo te llamas?.- se lo pregunta, viendo como aquella joven se mantiene oculta detrás de ese disfraz, pero él sabe mucho de mujeres y ninguna le engaña._

_Kag…Kagome...- se lo dice tratando de controlar aquel nerviosismo._

_Mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha Taisho…- se lo dice tomando una de las manos de le chica para llevarla a sus labios._

_Ve el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome, haciéndola lucir tan adorable e inocente, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer así, tan lindas inocente y claro muy bonita escondida detrás de aquel disfraz._

_¡hey hermano, muévete!.- lo grita cierto individuo que sale de tras del escenario para ver que demonios hace aquel hombre._

_He si, ya voy.- se los contesta dejando la mano de la chica en el regazo de esta, para tomar la silla e irse por aquel lugar._

_Ese hombre es muy guapo, demasiado para ella… pero por lo que escucho es uno de los que harán el estripers._

_¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- lo pregunta Sango acercándose a su amiga con una bebida._

_No nada… solo estoy aburrida.- se lo contesta, recibiendo el vaso de refresco._

_Anda anímate, no todos los días ves a unos hombres como dioses…- se lo dice con una sonrisa, esperando que tenga algún efecto en su amiga, pero luce mas deprimida que de costumbre._

_Es que no tengo muchas ganas.- se lo dice, levantándose del asiento para ir a la barra donde el barman se encuentra sirviendo todo._

_¿Qué puede hacer con esa amiga suya?, todavía no puede superar lo que le hizo Hoyo hace dos años, desde eso se comporta muy extraña, mas cerrada y triste, pensó que le aria bien ir a ver ese espectáculo._

_Bueno ni modo, ahora deben de disfrutar del espectáculo y después trataría de ayudar a su amiga, tal ves conseguirle un novio pero que la quiera…_

_Su atención por favor._

_Lo dice un sujeto con cola de caballo, alto y de ojos verdes, muy guapo cabe de destacar._

_Aquel hombre toma la atención de toda la población femenina que se encuentra en esa fiesta, muy pocas personas pero después de todo muy bonitas._

_Comenzaremos con la función.- lo dice aquel hombre, para colocarse en posición de la misma forma que sus hermanos lo hacen._

_Ve como todas se acomodan en los asientos observando la función que comience, aquellos cuatro hombres, de espaldas mostrando aquellos exquisitos traseros, un pantalón de cuero negro cubriéndolos._

_Las luces se apagan, dejando que la música proporcionada por la grabadora comience a sonar, primero ligeramente una música lenta viendo como aquellos hombres comienzan a moverse de untado a otro, para saltar y darse la vuelta al escuchar como las trompetas comienzan a sonar._

_Ve un hombre de la esquina derecha, piel bronceada ojos azules, y una colita miniatura de caballo sosteniendo el poco cabello que tiene, del otro extremo esta un hombre de cabello negro ojos ámbar pero con un semblante muy frió y sexy, a su lado esta el mismo hombre que anuncio el evento y en medio de todos esta aquel otro hombre que le pidió la silla, tan apuestos._

_Mira como aquellos hombres, comienzan a moverse de formas sensuales todas, pero con los mismos ritmos, primero las caderas haciendo un gran nuecero con ellas al quitarse los pantalones antes las aclamaciones de las chicas que hay en el lugar._

_La playera aquella transparente que hace notar todo el cuerpo de los cuatros, los cuatro hermanos Taisho se llevan las manos a los botones de las playeras para comenzar a dar vuelta lentamente, haciendo aquellos movimientos tan sensuales, escuchando ahora como todas aclaman por las ropas de esos cuatros hombres._

_Desde donde esta sentada puede ver todo, cada ángulo de todos esos hombres, el amplio pecho y el abdomen de cuadritos, aquellos fuertes brazos delicadamente bronceados y con brillo dándoles un toque sensual, los glúteos tan fuertes que cualquier mujer babea por ellos… y aquellas piernas hermosas y listas para ser comidas a besos._

_Sin terminar con las manos fuertes, que están listas para recorrer el cuerpo de cualquier mujer, unas expertas manos._

_Sus ojos se enfocan a aquellos ámbar, el mismo chico que le dijo "puedo usar esta silla", haciéndola babear por completo, desviando su mirada a la copa que tiene en sus manos, sintiéndose avergonzada…_

_Ve teñirse las mejillas de aquella mujer de ojos marrones, rondándole en su cabeza por que se interesa en ella…_

_Los hombre se encuentran con una sola prenda en su cuerpo, sin termina de bailar, dejando que aquella silla que pidió el chico sea uso de un momento de seducción dejando que todas las chicas presentes babeen por aquellos cuatro hombres._

_Escucha que ya acaba la función con aquellos chiflidos y gritos por parte de las chicas, y un "gracias" por los hombres, sin quitar la vista de su copa._

_Hey Kagome, se van a quedar un rato… ¿no te parece fantástico?.- lo dice Sango extasiada de volver a poder ver a esos hombres._

_Parece que su amiga no le hace caso, y los hombres están bajando de nuevo del escenario con topa más cómoda puesta, pero claro sin dejar de verse realmente guapos._

_Sango se va con un grupo de chicas a platicar con uno de los cuatro hombres, el otro chica de ojos verdes se pierde en la multitud de chicas, de la misma forma que aquel otro hombre de mirada fría, dejando solo a su hermano._

_De reojo ve como aquel hombre se acerca hacia ella, sintiéndose nerviosa… no quería hablar con él, los hombres la logran poner muy nerviosa._

_Hola…- lo escucha de tras de ella- ¿esta ocupada?.- lo pregunta fijando el asiento a lado de esa mujer._

_No…- es lo único que contesta, jugando con la copa con sus manos._

_Kagome… ¿verdad?.- lo pregunta, sintiéndose seguro que la respuesta es afirmativa._

_Si, y tu Inuyasha…- se lo contesta, viéndolo a los ojos, sonrojándose por encontrarlo tan guapo, ¿Qué hacia una tonta con él?, el debería de estar con otra mujer que pueda coquetearle._

_¿puedo saber por que una mujer tan bella esta tan sola?.- se lo dice, ocasionando que el sonrojo e Kagome se haga mas intenso._

_Yo…yo…- lo balbucea_

_¿quieres platicar un rato conmigo, Kagome?.- se lo pregunta ofreciéndole la mano para irse a platicar a un cómodo sillón que esa ubicado del otro lado de la estancia._

_No planeo comerte, Kagome… solo platicar ¿si?.- lo suplica, viendo como esta duda un poco, y después acepta regalándole una dulce sonrisa al estrechar su mano para bajar de aquel banco._

Y desde ese día quede flechado…- lo dice Inuyasha recordando cuanto tiempo estuvo platicando con la chica.

Baka… recuerdo cuanto me insististe en que te diera mi número.- se lo dice Kagome de forma divertida.

_Por favor Kagome…- lo suplica el chico_

_No, aparte¿ para que lo quieres?.- se lo pregunta, antes desde afuera de la casa, ella ya debía de irse._

_Para hablarte.- se lo contesta con aquella sonrisa que bien derrite a cualquier mujer._

_No gracias…- se lo vuelve a decir._

_Por favor Kagome…- se lo vuelve a suplicar, sin dejarla ir._

_No, no y no…- se lo contesta de nuevo._

_Prometo no darte ningún espectáculo.- se lo dice con una sonrisa juguetona._

_Yo…yo…- lo balbucea imaginando a Inuyasha dándole un espectáculo muy privado… siendo solo ella el público._

_¿si?.- lo pregunta de nuevo acercándose un poco a la chica._

_No lo se…- lo comienza a dudar, sintiendo el cuerpo de Inuyasha cerca de ella._

_Di solo un si…- lo murmura lo suficiente fuerte para que Kagome lo escuche al pasar sus manos por la cintura de esta._

_No se…- lo vuelve a repetir dejándose hipnotizar por esos ojos dorados._

_Por favor ¿si?.- lo vuelve a suplicar._

_Yo…yo…- lo balbucea sintiendo ahora la respiración de Inuyasha encima de la suya, sus labios dándole suaves caricias._

_Kagome…- lo susurra uniendo poco a poco hacia aquellos labios._

_¡Kagome!...- lo grita una persona acercándose a la pareja, volviéndolos a la realidad._

_Hey, ese es Inuyasha Taisho.- lo grita Sango acercándose hacia ellos, haciendo que ambos se separen con un sonrojen sus mejillas, es la primera mujer que lo pone así de nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita._

_¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?.- lo pregunta Sango de forma picara conociendo a su amiga es forma de burlarse._

_Yo…yo_

_Le estaba pidiendo su teléfono.- lo dice Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Kagome._

_Oh fácil yo te lo doy.- se lo dice Sango, sacando una tarjeta._

_¡no!.- lo grita Kagome._

_Vamos Kagome… no tiene nada de malo.- lo ultimo se lo dice guiñándole un ojo a su amiga._

_El teléfono que esta ahí, es el de la casa… vivimos juntas- lo concluye._

_Gracias.-_

Eras un tramposo.- lo dice Kagome, al sentir las manos del chico en su espalda.

No es cierto, Sango se apunto.- se lo dice.

Pero ella no debió de habértelo dado.- lo reprocha.

Bueno Kag, si no fuera eso créeme te hubiera buscado.- lo murmura besando sus labios.

¿me hablas mucho?.- lo pregunta.

Uuuyyy demasiado… mas que cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo.- se lo dice el propio Inuyasha estrechándola más entre sus brazos, sintiendo la suave piel desnuda de Kagome.

_¿sabes de que quiere hablarme Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, hacia Kouga que se encuentra escoltándola hacia el interior de los camerinos._

_No lo se, mi hermano bestia no dice mucho.- se lo contesta viendo a su nueva cuñada, lastima que esa bestia la había visto primero._

_Suelta un pesado suspiro, hace un año y medio que esta con Inuyasha y piensa que en algunas ocasiones este se cansa de ella, por el hecho que cuando esta en Tokio se pierde unas horas hacer quien sabe que, y no le dice nada._

_Kagome te dejo tengo que irme a preparar para la función.- se lo dice dejándola enfrente de una de las puertas._

_Abre la puerta y ve que hay una nota en el espejo que se encuentra dentro del lugar, yendo a tomar._

_Hola cariño…_

_Se que estos días he estado un poco distante, pero créeme que en ningún momento dejo de pensar en ti, te adoro demasiado, tanto que me haces mucha falta._

_Quiero que estés en mi vida todo el tiempo y que también viajes conmigo, no me importa si ambos tenemos que fugarnos para estar juntos… te adoro demasiado Kagome… mi Kagome…_

_¿deseas casarte conmigo?._

_Inuyasha._

_Las ultimas palabras las vuelve a leer "deseas casarte conmigo", ¿en verdad Inuyasha le pedía matrimonio?._

_¿Qué dices Kagome?...- lo pregunta una voz detrás de él._

_Yo…yo…- lo balbucea girándose a ver a su novio de pie, esperando una respuesta más bien un si._

_Deseas ser mi esposa, Kagome.- se lo vuelve a preguntar._

_¡Oh si!.- lo grita lanzándose hacia sus brazos._

Te ame tanto en esos momentos.- lo dice Inuyasha, viendo a su esposa dormirse lentamente… entre sus brazos.

Yo también…- lo murmura Kagome, soltando un dulce bostezo que es cortado por unos labios.

¿recuerdas el estriper que te hice a ti solita?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, entre los labios, escuchando la respuesta con un gemido.

_Ahora si señora Taisho bienvenida a sus terrenos.- lo dice un Inuyasha, entrando al departamento con su esposa en brazos._

_Esos sueña muy excitante.- se lo dice…_

_Y eso que tengo prepara para ti una sorpresa.- lo murmura, caminando con ella hasta la cama_

_¿un stripers?.- lo pregunta con voz soñadora._

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡hola!, wow esta historia si que tiene un excito rotundo, pero si este tiene mensajes y bastantes me alegro por él… pero el otro bueno también es una buena historia me gusta… y muchas gracias por sus mensajes!!**

**Por cierto oh kami, un deleite para los ojos chicas, imaginas a esos cuatro bombones haciendo ese tipo de stripers… se me cae la baba, pero créanme tuve que ver un programa de stripers para poder describir los movimientos… y no se compara con los de Inuyasha y los otros tres… si desean sostenerse la baba les recomiendo unos botes, que la mano no te sirve… jajajaja, pero que hombres.**

**Los dejo y verán que esta historia es algo corta…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	4. Noticias

**Capitulo IV.- Noticias.**

_¿un stripers?.- lo pregunta con voz soñadora._

_Mmmjmmm.- lo contesta el chico, besando los labios de Kagome._

_Siente como la deposita en la cama, dejándola sentada mientras sus labios siguen unidos._

_Hey… tengo que darte tu sorpresa…- lo murmura, a centímetros de sus labios._

_¿Cuál?.- lo pregunta de forma infantil._

_Tu solo observa…- lo murmura, besado suavemente sus labios, para irse a prender aquel esterio dentro de la habitación._

_Ve ahora a su nuevo esposo pararse enfrente de ella un espacio considerable, mientras la música empieza a sonar, iba a tener su propia función en casa._

_Una suave música empieza a sonar, unas voces femeninas hacen coro al del mismo modo en que se callan y la trompeta surge para hacer paso aquel movimiento tan sensual que hizo Inuyasha, agachándose mientras toca el piso para acercarse a ella de forma salvaje, como un felino asechando a su presa._

_Se recuenta un poco al sentir como Inuyasha sube a la cama, tratando de saber que es lo que va a suceder, esto no es un striper común y corriente que le hace a las chicas que van a verlo._

_Ve como este se sube encima de el, moviendo aquellas caderas tan sensuales al mismo tiempo que su lengua empieza a recorrer su cuello sacándole un gemido, es un ¿Striper con una sección de sexo incluido?._

_Escucha levemente el piano con las trompetas, pero no puede poner cha atención a causa de que Inuyasha comienza a quitarle poco a poco la ropa con la boza cosa que le fascina…_

_Siente como se detiene para verla a los ojos, moviéndose de forma sensual, los pies desnudos del chico comienzan a acariciar sus piernas subiendo el vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y vuelven a descender._

_Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura, al sentir aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo._

_Sshh, tranquila…- se lo dice para ponerse de pie, encima de la chica, sus dos piernas a los costados de Kagome, mientras la canción sigue su curso, comienza a deshacerse de aquella playera, lentamente viendo como las pupilas de Kagome de dilatan de aquella manera que lo prende._

_Lanza la prenda sin fijarse donde ha caído, tomando la mano de Kagome para levantarla de un solo golpe con ella, apretándola hacia su cuerpo de manera tan intima._

_Juega conmigo Kagome…- lo murmura Inuyasha mordiendo el oído de la chica._

_Escucha como las trompetas suenan de manera sexy, separándose de Kagome e inclinándose a besarla para que ella quede entre sus brazos inclinada hacia atrás, viendo como aquella prenda estorba en aquellos momentos._

_Hace un giro con Kagome entre sus brazos, dejándola de espaldas, besando ahora su cuelo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que encuentra el cierre del vestido._

_Puede sentir como los labios de Inuyasha comienzan a bajar el cierre del vestido para después posarse en su espalda y besar lentamente, haciendo que con la música todo aquello parezca uno de los sueños mas sensuales que ha tenido._

_Deja escapar un sin fin de suspiros, al sentir como las manos del chico comienzan a deshacerse del vestido… dejando que al fin caiga a la cama a los pies de ambos, y pensar que están encima de la cama sin comenzar nada._

_Eres mía…- lo dice con aquella voz ronca que hace que su piel se vuelva chinita._

_La música sigue su curso, solo que ahora todos los sonidos incluyendo la voz de aquellas mujeres se encuentra sonando._

_Ve a su Kagome de pie, dándole la espalda con dos únicas prendas…_

_Con sus manos en la cintura de esta hace que se gire viéndola a los ojos, tan inocente como la primera vez que se fundieron en uno… solo que en esa ocasión fue mas romántico, ahora todo es mas atrevido y le fascina ello._

_Acerca de nuevo a Kagome a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de ella, al besar su cuello lentamente, sabiendo que aquello es lo que mas le gusta, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el lóbulo de la chica, mordiéndolo con todo y aretes._

_Sus manos desatan aquel broche liberando esas par de montillas deshaciéndose de la prenda que estorba, para seguir chupando aquella zona lentamente bajando a su hombro._

_La toma entre sus brazos lentamente, para hincarse en la cama, dejándola entada de nuevo… viendo la cara de confusión, pero tiene una mejor idea antes de continuar._

_Acaba de acabar la primera pista, fue una excelente idea pedirle el disco de canciones que utilizan a Miroku para aquella noche, aunque se llevo por ello muchos consejos interesantes de aquel rey de la seducción._

_Ahora empieza a sonar una canción lenta viendo a su Kagome recargada en aquella región de almohadas lista para ser devorada por el mismo pero antes debía de terminar con el espectáculo._

_Esta de pie enfrente de Kagome, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, de la misma forma que sus manos comienzan a bajar por su abdomen para desabrochar aquel botón del botalón negro que lleva._

_Escucha un ¡Glup! Provenir de Kagome, mientras baja lentamente sus pantalones, quedándolo solo con ropa interior, lanzándolos con el pie derecho si estuviera en el espectáculo estarían gritando ¡oh Kami!, ¡yo soy tuya!... pero Kagome es tan tímida que no se atreve a decir aquellas palabras._

_Se acerca a pasos lentos hacia Kagome, hincándose a besar aquellos labios, sintiendo como esta se abraza de su cuello profundizando aquel beso, mmmm todo se lo deba muy fácil._

_Se sube encima de ella encajando sus cuerpos a la perfección como dos piezas de rompecabezas que lo único que hacen es formar uno solo._

_Con sus manos comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome, primero aquellos sensuales pechos haciéndolos vibrar de la misma manera que el cuerpo de la chica, su cuello ponerlo rojo e hinchado._

_Aquellas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo._

_Se da la vuelta dejando a Kagome encima de él sin terminar con ella, escucha como la canción todavía esta en su curso, deshaciéndose el mismo de las últimas dos prendas, terminando ambos desnudos, para volver a la posición inicial._

_Separándose del cuerpo de Kagome, para verla al rostro, observándola tan sensual, mientras se pierde dentro de ella lentamente siguiendo aquellos sonidos con su cadera, dejando que la misma Kagome se aferre a él como su única salvación en esos momentos._

_Escucha un grito salir de los labios de Kagome, de la misma manera que aquellos ojos marrones se aren tratando de enfocarlo, pero tanto es el placer que recibe que vuelve a cerrarlos dejándola en sus labios para termina con aquella explosión al mismo tiempo que lo hace la grabadora, dejando un silencio rotundo._

Recordar aquella noche es lo mas excitante que ha hecho en toda su vida, y eso que todavía tiene a aquella mujer entre sus brazos, dormida placidamente, mientras el trae aquellos deliciosos recuerdos, y pensar que había jurado estar soltero toda su vida yendo de mujer en mujer.

Ve a su Kagome, recordando que estuvo de la misma manera el día siguiente en la cama, entre sus brazos hinchada y con aquel aroma que tanto le gusta.

Tenían que volver a revivir aquel momento, pero ya sería después que el bebé naciera su mayor felicidad después de encontrar Kagome, todavía recuerda la noticia y la forma en que se la dio.

_¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta al ver entrar a su mujer al camerino, se supone que ella debía de estar en Tokio no en Francia._

_Tengo algo que decirte.- se lo dice, de forma sincera._

_¿te pasa algo?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿me vas a dejar?...- lo comienza a preguntar desesperado, sabe que hace un mes que no ve a su mujer después de haber regresado a casa de una jira, tuvo que irse a otra a los pocos días, pero claro sin antes no disfrutar de ella._

_No baka, te amo demasiado para dejarte…- se lo dice, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para decirle aquella noticia._

_¿entonces?.- lo pregunta sin entender, el por que Kagome esta en Francia, en su camerino y cerca de dar el una función._

_¿puedes sentarte?.- lo sugiere, viendo como Inuyasha empieza a desesperarse._

_Vamos Kagome, dime que sucede…- se lo dice._

_Estoy… yo… bueno… estamos… esperando… un bebé.- lo concluye al fin, viendo los ojos de Inuyasha centrarse primero en sus pupilas negras y después en aquel vientre._

_¿en… enserio?.- lo pregunta sin creerse aquello._

_Si, por eso vine… Sango me convenció en hacerlo, yo no quer…-_

_No continua con aquella explicación ya que Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos plantándole un beso en aquello labios._

_Gracias Kagome…- lo murmura al separarse de aquellos labios._

_Hola Kagome… Inuyasha ya vamos a salir al aire.- lo dice Miroku asomándose al camerino viendo a Inuyasha con su esposa, para volver a cerrar la habitación_

_¡Kagome!.- lo grita volviendo abrir la puerta, apenas progresando la información_

_Vino desde Tokio, y me trajo la mejor noticia.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha viendo a su hermano- estamos esperando un bebé.- lo anuncia, besando de nuevo a su esposa._

Después de so, decidió dejar el espectáculo, para darle un buen ejemplo a su pequeño o pequeña, no iba a irse de gira cuando tiene a su Kagome embarazada.

Ya ahora solo queda Miroku y Kouga en el negocio y al paso en que iban no piensa que dure mucho tiempo, Kouga conoció a una de las amigas de Kagome, lo mismo que le paso a Sesshomaru y anda tras ella como perrito tras un juguete.

En cambio Miroku esta por que destila la sabana por Sango la mejor amiga de Kagome, y esta igual solo que sabe que ese hermano suyo es un mujeriego y pervertido de primera.

Ahora, lo único que podría hacer es dormirse como lo esta haciendo aquella mujer entre sus brazos, mañana se iría a casa, y a disfrutar de su familia…

-.-

¿Dónde estsy?.- lo pregunta y murmura Kagome, abriendo sus ojos… recordaba haberse dormido en el camerino de Inuyasha y entre sus brazos, pero ahora esta en su habitación sin un Inuyasha a su lado.

Se sentirá lentamente reacomodando sus músculos, prendiendo la televisión con ayuda del control remoto, dejando dar un ligero bostezo.

Lo primero que ve son las noticias con el reportaje _"Inuyasha Taisho sale de los espectáculos"_.

_Se cree que el señor Inuyasha Taisho una sensación en todo el mundo femenino ha salido de los espectáculos después de tres años de contrae matrimonio con Kagome Higurashi ya que esta espera a su primer bebé, el play boy, ha dejado tristes a un millón de fan's por aquella partida que ayer mismo fue su espectáculo._

Lo dice aquella reportera…

_Parece ser que la esposa del señor Taisho fue a verlo a su despedida y cuando esta se levanto el mismo Inuyasha término la función algo relevante conociendo que este hace sus espectáculos más largos._

Lo dice aquella mujer presentando las imágenes de ella levantándose del asiento.

¡Arg!, todo graban, ¿Qué no pueden dejarla en paz?... ella en ningún momento le dijo a Inuyasha que se saliera de hacer lo que hace, claro que es celosa pero comprende que es su carrera, total lo conoció en ella.

Apaga el televisión para desaparecer esa imagen suya con Inuyasha abrazándola, ¡bah! Si le tienen envidia que lo tengan….

¿Qué tienes Koshii?.- lo pregunta entrando con una bandeja del desayuno, viendo a su esposa despierta y enojada.

Esa mujer…- lo murmura enojada.

¿Qué mujer?.- se lo pregunta sin entender de que habla, no hay nadie en la habitación.

¿eso es para mi?.- lo pregunta cambiando el tema, viendo que su esposo se acerca hacia ella para dejar la bandeja en la cama.

Tenemos que alimentarlo, ¿recuerdas?.- lo pregunta al final, para comenzar a darle algo de beber a su Kagome.

Si…- lo murmura, recibiendo la comida que le da su esposo.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**¿bueno, y que les parece?... espero que me aya salido para chuparse los dedos el lemón!...**

**Por cierto déjenme decirles que es el ultimo capitulo, siento no habérselos traído antes, pero tuve algunas "complicaciones" con cierto individuo que dice ser mi hermano, aunque pienso que lo adoptaron, solo molesta…**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, y me alegra muchísimo que este corto fic les aya agradado tanto como a mi…**

**TODO el fic dedicado especialmente a mi ¡¡hermanasa!!**

**Espero verlos mañana… todo depende de sus mensajes n.n!!**

**Me despido**

**Fesabi.**


	5. Stripers

**Capitulo V.- Stripers.**

_Nos encontramos a fuera del hospital donde apenas hace unas horas la hija del Stripers Inuyasha Taisho acaba de nacer… esperamos que tengamos unas tomas._

Lo informa aquella voz, dejando ver el hospital detrás de ella, el cual esta lleno de fan's de aquel hombre, que es deseado que vuelva a los espectáculos.

_Parece ser que Inuyasha Taisho se quedara con su esposa en el hotel por lo cual las fan's tendrán que quedarse con las ganas de ver de nuevo aquel hombre._

Lo vuelve a informar aquella mujer.

¡queremos ver a Inuyasha Taisho!, ¡queremos ver a Inuyasha Taisho!.- se escucha aquel grito fuera del hospital siendo aclamado por un millón de mujeres desesperadas por verlo.

Hasta arriba del hospital comienzan a escucharse aquellas voces.

Hey hermano, creo que vas a tener que salir…- lo dice Miroku el cual se encuentra sentado a lado de Sango, viendo a Kagome descansar en la cama que le asignaron al igual que la habitación.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Kouga del otro lado, sentado en aquel sillón a lado de Ayame.

Parece ser que Inuyasha trajo su club de fans…- lo informa Miroku el cual esta asomado por la ventana viendo a un sin fin e cabezas femeninas gritar ¡queremos a Inuyasha Taisho!.

Señor Taisho, tendrá que deshacerse de esas mujeres antes de que en este hospital cause problemas…- lo dice un hombre al entrar a la habitación a revisar los signos vitales de Kagome, que apenas hace una hora que la subieron de observación.

¡arg! Y ¿Cómo planea que lo haga?.- lo pregunta sentado a lado de Kagome.

No se, usted es el ídolo… así que por favor ponga una solución rápida.- lo termina decir aquel hombre para salir de la habitación dejando aquellos cinco stripers y sus mujeres tratar de inventar algo.

¿no crees que por ahí esta una de mis fans?.- lo pregunta Miroku echando un vistazo hacia la ventana – hey Sanguito.- se queja al sentir un golpe en su cabeza.

Espero que con eso aprenderás…- lo murmura Sango.

Ya se….- lo exclama Inuyasha, viendo a sus hermanos, necesitaba sacar esas mujeres locas antes de que Kagome se despertara y bueno se enojara de por vida con él, de por si medio ciclo de su embarazo estuvo enojada por que sus fans iban a perseguirlo a la casa.

-.-

¡abran paso, Inuyasha Taisho desea salir!.- lo grita el guardia de seguridad con una bocina en sus manos.

La población femenina comienza a gritar, viendo salir el automóvil de Inuyasha con dos personas dentro, uno tenía que ser Inuyasha y el otro tal ves su hermano.

_Parece ser que el grupo femenino corre a perseguir el auto, algunas se suben a sus respectivos automóviles para aprender la casería… por Inuyasha Taisho._

Lo anuncia aquella mujer gravando todo lo que esta sucediendo.

_Nosotros también iremos, las mantendremos informadas_

Lo dice aquella mujer subiendo al automóvil que la transporta.

-.-

Hey Inuyasha eres un genio.- lo dice Kouga viendo como todas esas mujeres desaparecen del lugar.

¡feh! No tienes por que decirlo, haber ahora que hacen Miroku y Sango…- lo murmura sabiendo que ellos se ofrecieron en hacer eso.

Miroku es el que me preocupa, Sango terminara matándolo…- lo dice Ayame.

Ese hermano nunca muere, no se de que se preocupan.- lo dice Sesshomaru alado de Rin y su bebe que nació hace tres meses atrás.

Se escucha un pequeño quejido, para poner todos su atención en Kagome, que aprieta la mano de Inuyasha, al abrir sus ojos.

Hola hermosa…- lo murmura Inuyasha viendo a su esposa abrir los ojos.

Mmmm, ¿ya viste a nuestra pequeña?.- lo primero que pregunta.

Si y es tan hermosa como su madre…- se lo hace saber, besándole la frente a la chica.

Si Kagome, esta muy bonita tu bebé, saco los ojos de Inuyasha.- lo dice Ayame sentada del otro lado.

Lo sabía…- lo murmura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¡feh!, te debo algo hermosa…- se lo dice, recordando la apuesta que hicieron antes de que naciera la pequeña.

_Yo se que tendrá tus ojos.- lo dice una Kagome acostada a lado de aquel hombre._

_No es cierto, tendrá tus ojos…- se lo contesta, besando el cachete de la chica._

_¿quieres apostar Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta este._

_¡feh! Claro, el gran Inuyasha nunca se equivoca…- se lo dice con forma arrogante,_

_El que piedra tendrá que complacer al otro…- lo dice Kagome, dejándose mimar por Inuyasha._

Lo se…- lo murmura Kagome, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-.-

_Nos encontramos en este lugar apartado parecer ser que el señor Inuyasha Taisho, esta planeando hacer algo._

Lo dice la reportera.

_Uno de los individuos sale del carro, para quitarse la capucha que trae encima._

Lo informa.

_Oh kami, es la cuñada de Inuyasha Taisho._

Lo dice esta.

¡Con un demonio chicas, ¿podrían dejar de atosigar a Inuyasha?…. No ven que tiene ya familia!.- lo grita Sango muy enojada.

Pero es que es tan guapo.- lo grita una.

Me vale un demonio si esta muy guapo, déjenlo en paz, tiene una niña ahora por quien velar y una esposa mil veces mejor que ustedes juntas y si siguen atosigándolo Inuyasha se hartara y las demandara a cada una por acoso.- lo dice Sango, molesta por todo lo que sucede.

Pero…- 

Pero nada…- lo dice Sango – así que esfúmense.- lo concluye, subiendo de nuevo al carro, con aquel otro individuo a su lado.

_Parece ser que Inuyasha Taisho se ha cansado de los acosos que recibe por parte de las mujeres femeninas, por que nos han reportado que ninguna mujer esta permitida para ser la enfermera de Kagome Taisho, la esposa de este._

Lo dice la reportera, hacia las cámaras.

-.-

Se encuentra en la cama con su bebé, la cual lo observa detenidamente, sentadita en una de las almohadas que la rodean.

Aquella pequeña ya tiene siete meses y ha aprendido rápido a gatear y sentarse solita sin ayuda de nadie.

Su hija es demasiado independiente e hiperactiva de lo que hubiera imaginado, apenas puede mantenerla quieta un rato.

Kagome suele decirle que eso es hereditario, ¡ja! Como si el fuera el culpable de que Izayo fuera así.

Ve como su hija comienza a aplaudir, observándola con curiosidad.

Pa….pa….pa…- lo dice aquella pequeñita señalando el televisor que tiene en frente, haciendo que Inuyasha vea la televisión, algunas imágenes donde el sale haciendo un Striper en algún show ¿Qué demonios?.

Escucha la risita de su hijita al pasar una foto de su papá con aquel traje raro.

Esta seguro que si Kagome se entera de lo que esta viendo Izayo es capaz de matarlo, por ello decide apagar la televisión, ¿nunca se cansaran de dejarlo en paz.

Un pequeño llanto se escucha por la habitación para desatarlo en un estallido de lágrimas, viendo a su papá con aquella carita de sufrimiento.

Hey, pequeñita no llores…- lo dice, tratando de tomar a su bebé entre sus brazos pero esta no se deja.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido, ¿pero que?... o ya se.

Mira Izayo, papá bailara para ti…- se lo dice, al poner la música que estaba escuchando su bebé, viendo como esta ya no llora y comienza a aplaudir.

La puerta de la casa comienza a abrirse lentamente, reconociendo aquella música… y una risita con un balbucea también se hace presente, deja las cosas en el sillón para acercarse hacia donde proviene la música.

Ve a su pequeñita en la cama riendo y moviendo sus bracitos regordetes, cual su mirada esta fija en algo, se acerca mas hacia la habitación y ve a Inuyasha bailándole a su hija.

¡Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo grita Kagome, llamando la atención de esas dos personitas.

Kag…kag…ome… yo puedo explicarlo.- lo balbucea Inuyasha, viendo a su esposa muy, pero muy furiosa.

Oh ya creo que si…- lo dice Kagome, al ver a su esposo sin la playera.

Fue Izayo ella me convenció…- se lo dice.

Inuyasha ¿no tienes otro pretexte mejor?.- lo pregunta Kagome furiosa – una bebé de siete mese no puede hacer eso y mucho menos verlo.- se lo concluye.

Pero Kagome enserio, cariño debes de creerme…- lo suplica Inuyasha, escuchando como su pequeña sigue riéndose de su desgracia, muy graciosa primero lo hace bailar y después se ríe de ¡él!.

¡Eres un pervertido!.- lo exclama Kagome dándole la espalda a este, escuchando la risita de su pequeña Izayo.

Kagome… enserio Izayo me convenció… mira primero vio en la tele como bailaba, se la pague y comenzó a llorar, entonces le estaba bailando…- se lo dice como pasaron los hechos.

No quiero que te acerques a Izayo, pervertido.- lo dice Kagome, volteándose a darle la cara a su esposo.

Pero Kag… por favor no seas infantil…- se lo dice.

¿infantil?... tu eres mas infantil…- se lo contesta

¡Ja!, si eso fuera cierto, no tendríamos a esa pequeña que se esta riendo de nosotros.- lo dice el ojidorado.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo exclama Kagome.

¡feh! Mujer, eres igual que yo…- se lo dice, atrapándola entre sus brazos…

Suéltame baka…- lo comienza a decir Kagome sonrojándose.

Anda cariño un beso de saludo…- lo murmura atrapando sus labios dejando que un gemido se quede en la garganta de Kagome al mismo tiempo que ambos caen en al cama, a los pies dejando que Izayo la cual se encuentra en la cabecera esta riendo por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

¿ahora?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha separándose del beso, pero sin quitarse de encima de Kagome.

Te amo…- lo dice con una sonrisa.

¡feh! Yo también… y nuestro retoño se ríe de nosotros…- lo informa al ver a Izayo viéndolos con aquellos ojos dorados.

Gracias…- lo dice Kagome

¿por?...- lo pregunta

Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo…- lo termina diciendo al besar suavemente sus labios.

Izayo se cansa de ver a sus papas y que no jueguen con ella, se inclina para comenzar a gatear y llegar hasta donde esta su papá.

¿quieres jugar Izayo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha acostándose a lado de Kagome, pero tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos, para hacer que sus piecitos se pongan en su abdomen y con sus manos la mantiene de pie, observando lo grande que es.

Inuyasha… ya no habrá mas stripers.- lo dice como ultimátum Kagome

Solo para ti…- lo murmura viendo sus ojos.

Solo para mí…- lo dice la misma forma…

**¡Fin!.**

**¡konichiwa!, me había equivocado en el anterior capitulo era el penúltimo este si es el final!.**

**Por cierto mil disculpas por no traérselos antes, pero como explique en el otro fic muchos inconvenientes… espero seguirlas viendo en el otro fic…**

**Muchas gracias, y mil gracias por sus mensajes este fic fue un éxito rotundo para todas ustedes, una idea nueva que enserio pego machismo…**

**Pues muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios a todas estas personitas:**

**3758Sirenita, 3-Cindy-3, Aabla, Ahomaggyl, AhomeDyT, AnnAngeliki, Aome 19961, Aomedulce, Aomeinuyasha 8, Beautymerry, Buffy, Citus, Eiko 007, Elizabeth-236, Erini, Faith-san, Girlrenamon1, Gris chan, Isuki-san, Jerryk8g0m3, Jeslyn2106, KagInu160, Kagome Higurashi13,Kagome QF, Kagomeinuvale, KagomeVicky, Kaorumar, Katy100pre, Kikila Otaku, La bellamáspiola, Lelita4b16, LíaSango, Linnololoro, Lorena, Mahaome 33, Marginadito, Marikochan2, Marina, Marru-freacky vampire, Mitsuki Hayasen (hermansa), Miyuinthedark14, Monikagomesweet, Nagini 12, Nareshka125, o Kagome o, Omari, Poochyena 1416, ReyAyanamimokuro, Riyyu, Sandriña, Seishime, Serena Tsukino chiba, Sesshiry, TLAP, Tu amiga 1912, Willnira, xzhiikaotaku, Xully y Yuiren 31.**

**Espero verlas en mis otros fics!!**

**Mil gracias**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


End file.
